


Fishing for a Clue

by SmoothieSailing



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Confusion, Friendship, Gen, Internal Conflict, Longing, Love Confessions, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothieSailing/pseuds/SmoothieSailing
Summary: Started watching Darling in the Franxx a few weeks ago. Binged it in one weekend and I had to write about it.Chose to write a story about my favourite character, Goro, as he spends a morning fishing. The same morning that Zero Two leaves squad 13 in episode 14.Very much stuck in a Jorah Mormont situation, except Goro is a way more respectable person lolJust a genuinely good, selfless dude.I wish for him to have all the happiness in the world, but sadly I don't give it to him in this story.Enjoy! and happy birthday Aidan and Rowan





	Fishing for a Clue

_What will today bring?_   Goro wondered as he twisted from his side to lie on his back. He could just about make out most shapes without his glasses, but there was still a messy fog of colours greeting him. He reached to find their designated spot on the right of his bed and put them on, the clarity was welcoming.

  
He sat up to check on Hiro, still fast asleep. He seemed to be peacefully dreaming even though the injuries on his neck hadn't healed yet. Goro found it ironic how much that reflected the reality of the situation. Zero Two kept hurting Hiro, but this was the happiest Goro had ever seen him. He wanted to be happy for his best friend, but things were very complicated now. Zero Two was too dangerous to be a part of the squad, Ichigo certainly wouldn't budge on the issue.

  
He lightly inspected his ribs with his hand and winced. Zero Two had gotten quite a few good hits in that spot yesterday after they couldn't calm her down. Now she was being forced to return to the front lines without her Stamen. Goro felt more powerless the more he dwelled on it. He figured right now, the least he could do for his friend was let him sleep a little more before he had to say goodbye.

  
He got out of bed and did his grand stretch of the day. It was a game he liked to play, seeing if he could stretch every muscle in one go. Today he made it all the way to his hamstrings with a satisfied grin. He had mastered the art of getting dressed while making little to no sound. He was pretty sure Hiro was as deep a sleeper as they come, but he didn't want to take his chances. He grabbed his shoes and the fishing rod he was gifted by Papa then made for the door. He gently motioned it open and closed so as not to wake up his roommate or the rest of the squad. It was ridiculously early in the morning but this was the only time he could go fishing alone without feeling guilty.

  
Strolling down the corridor in his socks, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful the house was at this time of day. He cared deeply for Zorome and Miku, but when the two of them were awake, the knowledge of quiet felt like a distant memory. He had a peek out of the window to look at the front garden and the sky. He would forecast all day sun, maybe a few clouds here and there. _Perfect conditions._

  
The walk to the lake took much less time when it was just him. He wasn't in a rush but he assumed it was because he had longer legs than Zorome and Futoshi was rather slow at doing things when food wasn't involved. Hiro would stop frequently to observe the scenery, maybe a passing bird or rare flower he'd seen in one of his illustrative guides. None of this ever really bothered Goro but he had to admit he enjoyed being able to move so freely.

  
Another key benefit to being this early was that his favourite spot in the lake would always be free. He took his socks and shoes off, dipping his feet and fishing rod into the water. He wasn't sure it was the correct way to fish, but it felt natural to him for some reason. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he felt like he could think when he faced the lake. Openly ponder on things that weren't appropriate for the situation at hand, or he felt like it wasn't something people needed to hear at the time.

  
He wasn't sure why fishing had become his outlet for this sort of thing, but he was glad he had something. With everything going on, he couldn't tell if he was the most sure he had ever been or the least. Logical decisions were still as straight forward as ever. But his feelings were becoming more muddled the closer he examined them. There were times when he would feel regret but he wasn't sure why or what for.

  
A week ago he was staring death in the face and there was only one regret on his mind: he never got to tell Ichigo how he felt. Then miraculously she appeared and saved him from those final breathless moments. He didn't waste much time and told her flat out that he loved her. She wasn't sure what to do with that, but it didn't matter. It wasn't about her saying it back, he just had to say it.... So then what was left to regret? _Why does this sort of...hurt?_

  
He still wasn't sure on what that word meant. _Love_. Hiro loved Zero Two, he wanted to know more about her and they both wanted to be with each other all of the time. He looked down at his fishing rod. _But.. we all love Papa_. None of the squad had ever spoken to Papa directly or had ever seen him in person. Yet they all prayed for him everyday and he sent them gifts they asked for every year and he's apparently proud of them.

  
He knew everything about Ichigo: what made her laugh, what made her cry. She was special to him but he didn't want anything to change. He was fine the way things were now....wasn't he? Goro knew he didn't feel about Papa the same way he felt about Ichigo, it was something much more real. Something he could almost hold in his hands, but couldn't see or name it.

  
Then there was the question of when it came to love, if only two people could be involved. Ichigo loved Hiro, but Goro also loved Hiro. They both considered Hiro special to them. Ichigo wanted Hiro to be protected in spite of what he might want, but she won't tell him how she really feels. Goro himself wanted his friend to be safe, but he also wanted Hiro to be happy more than anything else. Zero Two made him happy.

  
Zero Two was many things all at once. She was a great asset to the team as a soldier, and Hiro was a great pilot because of her. Having her come to live with them in the house had been so much fun at times. But Goro had to admit that she was dangerous and there was still so much they all didn't know about her. Hiro couldn't be found yesterday and she nearly killed them in anger. How was he meant to trust someone like that? Maybe it was all just a series of misunderstandings and someone besides Hiro needed to give her a chance.

  
Goro didn't know the answer. He had hoped to get things straight in his head but all he had gained was further questions. It felt like his mind was going in circles and the picture wasn't getting any clearer. He twitched the Fishing rod in his hands, nothing had bitten. He checked the time and realised he'd been in this spot for quite some time, he should probably head back. The others would be up by now and fishing was not the calming pastime it used to be.

  
Feeling restless, he took a slightly different route. Maybe the change in scenery would help take him out of his own head for a little bit. He was staring at the ground so this didn't have any desired effect until he saw the fallen pink leaves. He looked up and noticed he was surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees in full bloom.

  
It was such a unique colour, the last time he saw so much of it was yesterday when Zero Two attacked him. He wondered why he kept coming back to that in his mind, maybe he wasn't sure about what it meant either. He could remember the look in her eyes while she did it, it was like she wasn't actually able to see him. The look in her eyes was pain, a pain that was exploding out leading to more pain. A stream of pain and suffering that wouldn't stop until it was tackled at the source.

  
Maybe Zero Two should stay with them and be with Hiro, maybe that would actually solve everything. But what if it didn't? What if she could never be trusted and it would all end in her killing Hiro and eventually killing everyone else? It was a risk for sure, one Ichigo would never go for. Goro felt like someone had to take this risk sooner or later, but what power did he have to do anything about it? He sighed and continued down the path with his eyes kept forward.

  
.....................................

 

He returned to his room to find Hiro fully awake, dressed and sitting on his bed. He didn't look nearly as peaceful as he did when Goro had left him. He was now fully aware that Zero Two was going to leave soon. 

"Hey buddy." Goro figured it was something he needed to talk out.

  
"Morning Goro, did you go fishing again?"

  
"Yeah I did, didn't catch anything this time but I just need some practice I guess. How're you feeling?" He could still see the bruise on Hiro's neck.

  
"I feel better. Really. I just... I'm angry at myself."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because of what I said to her yesterday. I snapped and now I can't take it back. I have to tell her I'm sorry and that what happened to me wasn't her fault. I'm repsonsible for what happened to the squad."

  
Goro was confused, he knew how strongly Hiro felt about her, but his reaction to what happened didn't make much sense. "What... happened in Strelizia that day, Hiro?"

  
Hiro's breath caught in his throat, he looked to the side at one of his books about rare birds for a few seconds then finally looked back at Goro. "It's complicated... I'm not sure she would want me to tell you. But you have to know Goro. It wasn't her fault, I know that's not much to go on but please believe me."

  
Goro still wasn't sure if he trusted Zero Two but he could see the sincerity in his friend's eyes, he could hear it in his voice. He remembered the conclusion he came to earlier about taking that necessary chance. "...Okay, I believe you. I mean.. I suspected as much anyway. But the decision's been made Hiro, for now she's leaving."

  
"I know." Hiro looked down at his feet "I'm going downstairs now to see her off. I don't know what I'm going to say but I can't leave things as they are now."

  
He stood up and made for the door. "I'm not even sure I'll be able to say anything to fix it, but I'm hoping it will come to me in the moment... wish me luck?"

  
"Good luck!" Goro hoped it did come in the moment, but he knew his friend and he did worry for him.

  
Suddenly Goro was alone in the room, the fishing rod still in his hand. He stared at it for a while, as if it were a person he was upset with. Fishing hadn't help clear his mind up, but maybe he was expecting too much too soon. Maybe he needed to stop bottling things up all the time because it wasn't what he felt was important in the moment.

  
Maybe he should be more like Zorome.... No, no he should not be more like Zorome. But something needed to change, maybe it wasn't just regret for what he did or didn't do. Maybe he didn't want things to stay as they were, they functioned well this way but something was definitely missing. He knew he loved Ichigo and that she was special to him. He knew Hiro was special to Ichigo, but he didn't resent her for that. She had always loved Hiro and Goro had always loved Hiro, it had always been the three of them together. _Would it just always be this way?_

  
He was done trying to make sense of it for the day. Mulling it over was just him going in circles, he had to just trust that the answer would come to him eventually. What he did know currently was that Zero Two had left the house by now. Hiro would be upset for a while at least, and he'd need help getting through it. Goro made his way out of the room to be there for his friend. He knew he didn't look much like Zero Two but it was the best he could do for him.

  
As Goro approached the stairs he could here two people outside. _Had Zero Two decided to stay?_ He walked down the steps slowly and saw Ichigo and Hiro outside of the house. She was standing in front of Hiro and was the only person talking, Hiro had a dumbfounded look on his face. From what he could make out, Ichigo was telling Hiro about her true feelings.

  
Goro stood there for a few moments, listening without a reacting. He knew eveything there was to know about Ichigo: what made her laugh, what made her cry, how she loved stuff animals and how she always put the squad first before her own feelings. Right now, just for a moment, she was able to finally say it. He couldn't help but feel happy for her.

  
_About time_ Goro smirked to himself. He wasn't needed here so he decided to head back to the room for a little bit. Things were good for the time being. They were. He... thought so at least. As he walked up the stairs he felt a sneaking ache in his chest, his stomach felt slightly uneasy. _Was he sick? Why does this sensation feel familiar..?_

  
He was startled by Ikuno sitting in front of him at the top of the stairs. She was facing the front door of the house with a look of disappointment on her face. She looked up at Goro and studied his expression.

  
"You too huh?" She said dryly without any inflection in her voice.

  
"Wha- what're you talking about?" He had one guess as to what she meant by that, but there was NO way...

  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed flatly as she stood up and stormed off to her room.

  
Goro was stood there at the top of the stairs. Rather confused and exhausted by the varying situations the day had brought and he hadn't even had breakfast yet. He shook his head and went back into his room, remarking on how crappy his forecasting skills had become.

 


End file.
